


George Meets a Bird

by emeiyonemillion



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, and the bag, geo cant skate, im sorry, my name isnt vivian tho lol, or he can but he sucks at it, sorry geo, this was basically me x george but i describe myself like a fuckin goddess, true story bout the bracelet tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Why did he agree to go rollerskating? He doesn't know. Why full grown adults (and yknow The Beatles) were rollerskating anyway? He doesn't know. What he does know is that right now he is face down in a growing pool of blood on the floor in the middle of the skating rink as, believe it or not, George Harrison is not the most graceful person.
Relationships: George Harrison/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	George Meets a Bird

Why did he agree to go rollerskating? He doesn't know. Why full grown adults (and yknow The Beatles) were rollerskating anyway? He doesn't know. What he does know is that right now he is face down in a growing pool of blood on the floor in the middle of the skating rink as, believe it or not, George Harrison is not the most graceful person. 

Turning over he felt the burning gash in his chin and the warm liquid running down from his probably crooked nose. Looking around in the dark he noticed he was the only person out on the rink. He had no idea where the others had gone to either. 

"Fuck..." he muttered, feeling the sharp pains in his knees, jaw, and elbows. That was quite the fall. Even he was a little impressed with himself. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted something. Someone was skating out! George watched as they glided out, tripping once or twice but it almost looked graceful. As they turned the corner they noticed him and started coming toward him. 

"Watch your hands! I don't know how to slow down!" A female voice called. She had an American accent, which was rare around, well, Liverpool. George lifted his hands off the ground and tucked his legs in, ignoring the cries of his aching kneecaps and watching her glide in a neat circle around him before attempting to use her stopper but tripping over it and falling to the ground beside him. "Sorry." she giggled. George smiled, knowing full-well that she couldn't see his face in the dark.

" 'S alright. Rather graceful that was." She giggled again. It was a sweet, light sound. 

"Need some help?" She got up into a squat and pushed herself up off the ground before offering a hand out to George. He took it and allowed himself to be pulled up, clutching to her for dear life when he got to his feet. He stayed that way as they- no, just the girl, skated toward the wall, pulling a frozen and shaky George behind her. 

When they reached the wall, they- nope, still just the girl, skated over towards the party room/lobby and sat at an empty table. The lights were on and George could study her face. She had huge iceberg blue eyes and eyelashes so long even Paul might be a bit jealous. Soft pink lips outlined a sweet smile. There was a charming gap between her front teeth that she showed off when she smiled. When she looked at George she noticed the blood and marks. 

"Wow, you took quite the fall." She said, eyebrows tilting in concern. She then got up and glided over to the cubbies and got out a large black bag with words scrawled in different colors all across it and skated back over. 

"Whassat?" George pointed at the bag and the girl smiled fondly. 

"Me and a childhood friend of mine made it when we were kids." George smiled, flinching at the burning on his chin when he did so. 

" 'S nice you still have it." 

"Yeah..." for a minute her eyes drifted off into space before suddenly snapping back to reality with another grin, flashing the gap. "I also have this!" She lifted up her right arm to reveal a small bracelet. "Stole it from a friend awhile back, swore i'd never take it off and I haven't." She went back to the bag. 

"Don't you ever want to take it off?" 

"Mm. Sometimes. But I don't. Ah! Found it!" she held up a bandage pack. 

"I admire your dedication." After that she went to work, cleaning off and bandaging George's face. " 'M George by the way." He mumbled when the stinging was less enough so he could do so. 

"Vi."

"Vi? Whassat short for?" She tucked the remainder of the pack in her bag and looked up at him, their eyes meeting. 

"Vivian." There was a bit of an awkward silence, and George frantically looked around for something to start up a conversation with. Eventually, he saw what looked to be crumpled up sheet music in her bag.

"You play?" She looked confused for a minute, but then her face lit up in realization. 

"Oh yeah! Piano, ukulele, I play some bass too but not much." 

"Can I hear?" He asked suddenly. He hadn't even really known he'd said it until she replied. 

"Well... I don't have my uke with me, and I doubt you've got one handy?" Right. Duh.

"Oh... yeah... right..." George looked away, fingers dancing across the patterns on the tabletop nervously. 

"...maybe I could show you sometime?" He looked up, their eyes meeting again and George could swear he saw a spark there. 

"Yeah. I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! Thanks for reading that! The idea just wouldn't leave me alone until I got it onto paper so I decided i'd share it here as well. Might continue this story if you guys want :) also sorry the ending kinda sucks I had a different ending laid out at first but I decided to change it last minute. Thanks again!! Have a grand day/night/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em <3


End file.
